


Up The Ramp

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Fluff, M/M, just your old cutesy that’s bout it fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Ferdinand wants to see the newest addition to the island's public works, but there's a problem in location...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Up The Ramp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you haven't already seen it, I have a link in this series' page of art I made of the AC animal forms of Hubert and Ferdinand- An anteater and dog respectively.

“Oh, Hubert, you truly must accompany me to see the new fountain!” Ferdinand beamed, meeting Hubert by the river near their houses.

“Must I?” Hubert asked, hardly looking up from his fishing rod. He wasn’t even that avid of a fisher, but it was a peaceful past time.

“Yes, you must!” Ferdinand nodded, holding out a paw to help Hubert up, “It looks wonderful!”

Hubert sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. These days, Ferdinand accompanied Hubert nearly everywhere- Nooks’s cranny to purchase a new bug net, Lloyd to help the bridge get funding, and even to the museum to see Blather’s newest completed fossil. It was as if he was a dog on a leash, but he put his own leash on himself!

However, if one were to truthfully use such an analogy… Hubert didn’t necessarily make an active effort to drop the handle.

Regardless, Ferdinand led the way to the new fountain. Hubert honestly had no idea where the fountain was located.

Ferdinand led him up one ramp- a simple natural stone ramp-, and Hubert was quick to keep his eyes focused ahead on Ferdinand’s back. But where Ferdinand started to walk up a second ramp, all bets were off.

Hubert came to a quick stop at the base of the ramp, looking up at Ferdinand. He must have noticed Huberts sudden stop behind him, and turned around, half-way up.

“Is something wrong, Hubert?” Ferdinand asked.

“Is this fountain… up there?” Hubert asked, trying to keep his low voice composed.

Ferdinand blinked and tilted his head, confused for a moment, then everything seemed to snap into place. Little white shock lines surrounded Ferdinand’s head as he rushed back down the ramp.

“Oh, Hubert, my dear friend, I am terribly sorry! It is very undue of me to forget such things!” Ferdinand apologized quickly.

Hubert sighed, wishing Ferdinand wouldn’t make it such an… ordeal.

“It’s fine, really.” Hubert said, starting to step up the ramp. If he kept his eye away from any edges…

“No, no, you need not continue!” Ferdinand said, rushing up to stand in front of Hubert, blocking his way.

“Really, Ferdinand,” Hubert huffed, “I’ll be fine.”

“I did not ask if you would be!” Ferdinand said, however he blushed slightly at his own boldness, “However…”

His voice softened after that.

“However,” he continued, “I would not enjoy causing you undue stress. Let us instead return to our river!”

“Don’t you want to see the fountain?” Hubert asked.

“Yes, but not so much as to force you to do something so… upsetting.” Ferdinand said.

The two seemed locked in a stare down at this point, until Hubert finally gave in and sighed- since when did Hubert lose these things, anyway?

Ferdinand took the sigh as his own victory, and began marching back down the ramp just as proudly as he did walking up.

Hubert was just about to ask him again if he was certain he didn’t want to see the fountain, but it seemed like Ferdinand read his mind and beat him to the punch.

“Frankly,” Ferdinand said, glancing behind him to Hubert, smiling happily, “I would much rather you show me your progress growing those purple tulips! After all, the fountain will be there later, but I am very curious as to the daily state of your tulips!”

Hubert followed, silently.

Perhaps he was changing, if he could lose a staring contest. But, if he were changing in such ways, perhaps Ferdinand was also changing, thinking of just the perfect thing to say.

Hubert assumed Ferdinand wasn’t truly as interested in his small flower patch as he was the fountain, but then again, it was unlike a noble to lie...

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a person who speaks with contractions all the time, trying to constantly re read my dialogue to make sure ferdinand uses none: uhhhhhh he speak funny


End file.
